


Check Plugs and Outlets, Lawrence

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: Breaking News [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: tv-universe, Gen, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Update on a local house fire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check Plugs and Outlets, Lawrence

**Author's Note:**

> For the TV-Universe Breaking News challenge

"A great story, Keith." Lin nodded, shuffling her papers and turning to face the solo camera. "In sadder news tonight, we bring you an update on a local house fire. Neighbors reported flames and yelling at a local residence just after midnight last night. Firefighters finally have the blaze under control, though they have said that the second floor of the house is badly damaged. Tragically, we now have confirmation that there is one victim. Rescue workers have just retrieved the body of one Mary Winchester, who died in the blaze. She leaves behind a husband and two sons, one of whom just turned six months old yesterday. There is still no word on what caused the blaze, though authorities are suggesting that homeowners double check their homes for loose plugs or blocked outlets."

Keith shook his head as the camera switched back to the double shot. "Tragic, tragic story, Lin. Well, we'll be back after this commercial break with your morning commute! Stay tuned!"


End file.
